<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Bestfriend( A Javid Story) by Whizzerneverdied</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268849">My Bestfriend( A Javid Story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzerneverdied/pseuds/Whizzerneverdied'>Whizzerneverdied</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on Newsies!: the Musical, David and Sarah are twins, F/F, Fluff, Gay Newsies, Getting Together, High School, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Texting, jack crutchie and spot are brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzerneverdied/pseuds/Whizzerneverdied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David Jacobs starts at public school and isn't doing well. <br/>Jack Kelly and his gang of newsies make the transition so much better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crutchie/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon &amp; David Jacobs, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: New Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys this is cross posted on Wattpad under a different name, so if you find it on there, don't think I stole it. Hope you guys enjoy. This will be a modern newsies story that takes place in high school. The main ship will be Javid ( Jack Kelly and David Jacobs) with some Sprace ( Spot Conlon and Racetrack Higgins) and Newsbians ( Katherine Plumber and Sarah Jacobs). I don't own any of these characters that would be Disney.  Mild swearing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(DAVEY POV)</p>
<p>As I walk up to my new school, I can feel my anxiety coming to the surface. It's the middle of Senior year and I am the new kid. I have always had a social anxiety problem, never really had friends. Now here I am in December at a brand new school, dammit. </p>
<p>I find my way to the principals office to get my schedule. When I get there I step in and see pretty girl walk out of the office. Her hair is red and she looks so proper, I want to become friends with her I thought. I walk into the principals office and I find out here name is Ms. Medda. She talks to me about the school rules and other stuff like that. Then hands me my schedule and map and sends me off with a wide smile. </p>
<p>As I walk out of the office I look down at my map trying to find my way to first period, I walk about 5 feet then I feel I hit something, then I'm on the floor. I quickly get up to avoid the embarrassment of everyone staring at me.  I look up and my eyes meet someone else's. I don't know why but I feel my cheeks heat up, so I quickly look down. When I look up, he shoots me the biggest smile ever, then sticks out his hand. He then says " hi, I'm Jack, Jack Kelly." I hesitate for a second then take his hand and reply with " hi Jack, I'm David Jacobs."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: When Our Eyes Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Davey and Jack meet in the hall</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Mild Swearing, Fighting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(JACK'S POV)</p>
<p>I starting walking to my home room, when suddenly I run into someone. We both fall down and i was about to yell at him for knocking me to the floor, but then I meet his eyes. And OMG those eyes are beautiful. They are a sort of brown hazel, and I feel I could get lost in them forever. I start to feel my cheeks warming but I don't know why. After overcoming the initial shock of this beautiful stranger. I put on a bright smile and stick my hand out and I introduce myself " I'm Jack, Jack Kelly", and after a moment of hesitation from the stranger he returns the introduction. " I'm David Jacobs" he says in a beautifully soft voice, but slightly on edge.</p>
<p> I shoot him a smile and say " Nice to meet yous, Davey" then I ask " can I see your schedule, I assume you're new here since I have never seen you before, so I want to see if we have any classes together." I don't know why but I felt like I had to spend as much time as I could with him. He reluctantly hands me his schedule, I look at it and see that we have homeroom together, three classes together. History, art, and English, second, fourth, and sixth period. I tell him that we have these classes together and that he also has lunch with my friends and I. I tell him " follow me, I'll show you to homeroom" he smiles at me and my heart flutters.</p>
<p>After the bell for first period rings I head to the science lab, which is the whole way across the school so I have awhile to think. Which is the only thing I tend to do these days. Usually its about me worrying about school or my brothers, Race and Crutchie. Today though, its not about those things its about Davey. That's not even his name, I honestly don't have the slightest clue as to why I called him that. I also loved his eyes, and voice, and jaw, and face, and hair, ok Jack we get he is handsome. I don't know why I feel like this though. I'm straight, right. I mean I have a girlfriend, Katherine Pulitzer. I think she is pretty but I also think Davey is pretty. I mean I blushed as I saw him. I never did that with Kath. I started overthinking when suddenly I'm brought out of my head when I hear two familiar voice from behind me. Shit. Just what I need right now, the Delancy brothers. "What do you want guys" I ask as I start picking up my pace. " Oh you know just to see my fist go into your eye socket" Oscar says with a slight chuckle. Then luckily I reach the science Lab and I get out of there. This is gonna be a long day I thought to myself as a took a seat at the back of class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Davey's first class<br/>I suck at summaries</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Mild Swearing, Mentions of the Holocaust</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I walk away from the stranger named Jack Kelly as I leave for first period( Ap History) I feel myself start to smile. Did I just find a friend? Why did I blush? As soon as those questions started coming I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my sister's voice. That son of a bitch. Oh ya I forgot about her haha. "Hey Sarah" I say as she slides her arm around me I laugh then she asks " how is first day so far" I roll my eyes and I tell her that I was at my class. I walk inside and I walk up to the teachers desk to tell him that I am new. </p>
<p>He smiles at me and introduces his self to me he says " hello, you must be David, I'm Mr. Denton, You will be seated next to Mr. Conlon. I smile and head to the seat he says is mine. When I sit down the kid next to me smiles and sticks out his hand to me. I shack and I introduce myself I say " hi, I'm David Jacobs, I'm new here." He lightly chuckles then introduces himself " I'm Sean Conlon, but everyone calls me Spot. I smile then the teacher calls out " ok everybody, take you books and flip to page 244, we will be learning about The Holocaust. Great, first day of school and we are already learning about a sensative topic. Since I am Jewish I hate learning about this. But I flip open my book to the page and start reading what we were given.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lunch on the first day of school from multiple povs</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Mild Swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(JACK'S POV)</p><p>After fourth period I walk to the cafeteria and when I get there I see the boys sitting at our usual table. I see Race, Spot, Crutchie, Finch, Albert, Elmer, Mush, Romeo, Specs, Tommy boy, Skittery, and Kid Blink. Sadly though I don't see Davey. Well shit I barely knew the kid and I sacred him away. After I sit down I suddenly see Davey out of the corner of my eye and I wave my hand to get him over to my table. </p><p>When he gets to my table I stand up and introduce him to everyone though it seems he already knows Spot, cool. He sits down right next to me and my heart does a little flutter but I don't why. I just meet the guy for some reason and something was happening, but It couldn't because I have a girlfriend. </p><p>Speaking of Kath, I see her walk up to the table with a new kid as well. I ask who she is and Kath says " This is Sarah, Sarah Jacobs. Me and her have math together and since she is new I decided to introduce her to my friends, and my boyfriend and she winks at me. I slightly laugh but also feeling a little uncomfortable. Then I look over to Davey and see him staring at Sarah, great he likes her. Was this jealousy, no, no, no. Then Davey speaks up " hey Sarah, long time no see" and finishes with a slight chuckle. " ya its been a whole three hours little bro" Sarah replies " only  by ten minutes' Davey replies. At this point I am utterly confused. Davey must have noticed because he went on explaining what he meant " me and Sarah are twins that is why we are both new and that we have the same last name." Oh I didn't even notice the last names, but oh well. I start to feel relieved that he is not dating anyone, still don't know why, but I am.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>(KATHERINE'S POV)   woohoo a second person's pov   </p><p>I walk up to my usual table at lunch with a new friend. Sarah Jacobs. She is gorgeous, sadly I can't think this because I have a boyfriend. I don't love him though, he was no more than a decoy so my father thinks I am straight, but I'm not. I walk up and see my Jack, my boyfriend, and I see another new kid at the table. I see Sarah and the new boys faces light up when they see each other. Damn, a pretty girl likes the other new kid and it appears he likes her too. </p><p>When we get to the table I introduce Sarah to all the boys. I tell them we meet in Math and that she was new and needed a friend. And a place to sit for lunch. I tell her that Jack is my boyfriend. </p><p>A shoot him a wink, even though I hated it. He also looked uncomfortable with it. Maybe he feels the same like maybe we should break up. After getting out of my head I see the new boy at the table looking at Sarah, and I start feeling jealous. The new kid speaks, and I realize I still don't know his name, " hey Sarah, long time no see." I get confused as to what he means then Sarah says " ya it's been like a whole three hours little bro", " only by ten minutes" new kid says and I am confused. Then new kid says " me and Sarah here are twins that's why we are both new kids in the middle of December and why we have the last name." Oh, that makes sense, now that I remember Sarah did mention having a twin brother.</p><p>What was his name Daniel, Damien, David. That was it, David. Thank goodness they don't like each other. </p><p>As I am sitting there talking to Sarah I feel hopeless. I have known this girl for less than 6 hours and like her. I also have many road blocks in the way.</p><p>For one have a boyfriend and I would need to break up with him. Then it would ruin our friendship. Then all the boys would turn on me. Two, No one knows that I secretly like girls, and my dad would kick me out of he found out. Lastly, I have absoluetly no idea how she feels about LGBTQ+, for all I know she could be some raging Christian who thinks I will be going to hell. And even if she is an ally of the community she might still be straight. Then I would also loose her as a friend, so then I would have absoluetly no friends. Shit, am I screwed.   </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>(DAVID'S POV) another pov, that is three  </p><p>At lunch I see the red head from the office walk in and up to the table I am at. And she is walking with Sarah. Nice to see my sister has a new friend. When they walk up to the table Jack asks who my sister was. The red head introduces her and I smile at her, and she smiles back. I see Jack and the red headed girl's faces drop. Why, I don't know.</p><p>The girl says to Sarah that the people at the table were her friends then when she got to Jack she said he was her boyfriend and gave him a wink. Then something happened in my heart. It dropped, then I felt jealous.</p><p>Sarah and the girl sat down and then I said to Sarah " hey Sarah, long time no see" she responds with " ya it's only been like 3 hours little bro" I angerily reply " only by ten minutes". Then I see Jack's face is one of pure confusion so I clear things by saying "me and Sarah here are twins that's why we are both new kids in the middle of December and why we have the last name. Then I see them ease up a bit and I don't know why. I'm just glad I cleared things up. </p><p>Everyone just sits and talks for the rest of lunch, except for spot and a kid I think is named Race they were making out almost the whole time. I didn't care though, I am an ally. Then the bell rang for sixth period, since me and Jack had this class together, he walked me to class. I felt my heart flutter and I just decided to ignore it. We got to class and I got to focused on the work to focus on stuff like that. </p><p>Then the bell for seventh period rang and I headed that way. In that class I saw Spot again. He waved at me and told me to sit next to him. So I did. We were given a free period this period because the teacher really didn't care. So me and spot talked. We talked about my old school being a private school and how it closed, so that's why I moved here. He talked about his boyfriend Race. I told him that I am an ally and he thanked me. Time seemed to fly by because the bell rang to signal to go home. Spot asked if he could have my number because he thought we could be friends. I gave him my number and left class. I meet up with Sarah in the front of school and we got into her car and she drove us home. The whole way home I just thought how good I felt that I had made two new friends. For once I was truly happy after coming home from school. </p><p>Then when we got home everything changed...</p><p>0o0o0o0o0o0o</p><p>Somehow I ended up righting something with more than one POV and more than 600 words. </p><p>Word Count: 1320 words</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>